The field of this invention relates to tools and more particularly to a tool which is usable to ascertain air pressure within tires where it may be difficult to gain access to the tire air valve.
Large trucks have a substantial number of wheels, normally four, six or eight wheels on a single axle. Each wheel includes an inflatable tire which is inflated with air. Inflation of each tire is achieved through a single valve which extends through an opening formed within the metallic rim which supports the tire.
Because a single axle of a truck has a plurality of wheels, it is at times difficult to gain access to these valves in order to ascertain whether or not the tire is properly inflated. There is a need for a tool which facilitates access to these valves and could readily determine inflation of each tire.
Additionally, stones may become lodged within the tread of the tires. It is desirable to remove these stones because the stones can become damaging to the tire over a period of time. Still further, truckers have need for other types of tools, such as a shovel or a pick. One use for a shovel could be if the truck becomes stuck in loose or wet terrain with the shovel being used to free the truck.